Vailos
Vailos (born EC 769) is a human paladin of Iphazian Highborn descent. Vailos served briefly as a Protector of Iphazion in EC 790, before being appointed Master of the Order of Paladins by Queen Ziane in the same year, he is most famous for defeating Crethon at Kovar, and for returning the Paladium to the Taktrom Sultanate. 'Early Life' Vailos' early history is shrouded in secrecy. His memories were tampered with by his father Kimon in order to cover up his initial training as a paladin. Vailos trained at Calvon until his late teens, when he returned to Iphazion brimming with confidence and ability. Vailos attended the Royal Academy of Iphazion between EC 785-790, where he quickly displayed his talents in the fields of combat and leadership. Starting at the same time as Zeef, the two became friends during their education, and went on to perform many great deeds, alongside the Narkori Tibo. 'Adventures' 'Dythra' The first mission of note for Vailos and the other fresh graduates of the Royal Academy was a journey to Dythra, across the Angel Plains. What was supposed to be a relatively gentle introduction to the dangers of the maurading Nylor quickly degenerated into a full-on battle, with Vailos and his team stranded alone near the overrun Dythra, with the rest of the army ambushed to the south. The team decided to storm the town, and were successful in eliminating the Nylor threat, before regrouping with the rest of the Iphazian forces. Visit to Vetrassa Vailos accompanied Tibo on a mission to the east banks of the Stellan sea, past Valona, in order to visit a mysterious witch whom Tibo had been instructed to see. Despite their best efforts at diplomacy, a battle ensued, and Vetrassa and her giant protector were destroyed, the heroes overcoming her petrifying gaze, in Vailos' case by looking her in the eye, striding up to her and delivering Iphazia's justice, evidence of the ability of Paladins to overcome harmful effects. Rescue of Ziane Vailos first came into the limelight following his daring rescue of the Iphazian princess Ziane (later Queen), after her kidnap by agents of the traitor Crethon. Distraught, Paladius, the princess' lover, informed Vailos of her kidnap, and almost certain demise following the Duke's treachery. Without hesitation, Vailos lead a team, aided in their celerity by the conjurations of Zeef, across the Angel plains to the west, where they discovered the princess was about to be loaded onto a ship for transport. They stormed the docks, and overcame a Storm Giant on the side of the traitors in order to rescue the princess unharmed. She was returned to a grateful Paladius, and Iphazion, and shortly afterward was coronated Queen. Defence of Iphazion With the city of Iphazion itself under threat from Crethon's forces, Vailos, Zeef and Tibo were called upon to defend the palace from a subterranean attack, foreseen by Tibo's augury. Utilising Zeef's magic, an ambush was laid for the elite force sent underground to attack, and a force much mightier than expected, including a feared Linorm, was repelled and defeated. Meanwhile, the rest of the army was successful in holding off the Ikovian attack, at least until Narkora was able to intervene. Assault on Phakra When Iphazia's inevitable counterattack came against the Ikovians, a strike against Phakra was ordered, as the Duke had been sighted there in the recent past. The city fell relatively easily, Zeef using his spells to bypass their defences, however, Crethon had already left. Vailos, Tibo and Zeef did find what he was looking for in Phakra, deep within the Phakran Temple complex a series of trials awaited. The heroes overcame the might of several legendary dragons to unlock the powers of Oza's sword, a long-hidden relic of incredible potency known as the Warchild. Invasion of Kovar Oza's sword in hand, the Queen requested Vailos rally the troops for the final assault on Kovar, but first lay a dangerous trek through the nylor-infested Iryzel's Vale. Once through, Vailos, Tibo, Zeef, Paladius, Ziane, Scophus, Kelkor and Comosikus charged the Kovar Arena, where they confronted Crethon and Sotera. Sotera's magic was powerful, like her sister Vetrassa's, and she transformed Crethon into a demonic monstrosity. His new form was short-lived however, and after dispatching him, the heroes moved onto Sotera, who was no match for them without her lackeys. Her blood soon flowed alongside Crethon's amongst the dirt and dust of the arena floor. Further Notes Victorious, Vailos turned his attention to the injured Paladius, injured whilst battling Sotera's demons, and it was at this point which Vailos realised Paladius no longer held his paladin abilities, effectively making Vailos the only paladin in Iphazia, and head of the Order of Paladins. With Paladius stable, it was time to head into the Ikovian palace, where Tibo located his father Orgo, and Vailos found the Paladium, corrupted and twisted, locked in a cell. Channeling his holy energy, Vailos restored the Paladium's purity enough to render it docile, he then decided it should be returned to its rightful owners, the Taktrom Sultanate, which he left to do alongside Zeef, Scophus and Kelkor. Influence Having brought about peace between Iphazia and Taktron, and being a famed adventurer and hero, Vailos' popularity with the common people was virtually unrivalled, his political clout however, remains less developed. A trusted advisor and military leader to Queen Ziane, he has since been marginalised under Tirol's rule, who sees him (rightly) as a threat to his reign. Category:Mortals Category:Player Characters